


Eventually...

by Nimbob



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Gay Crush, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbob/pseuds/Nimbob
Summary: Out-of-costume Peter Parker finds an injured Deadpool in an alley and decides he should help him.About time I wrote my very own first Fanfiction :)Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed warmly ^^(NaNoWriMo)





	1. Fallin' for you, baby

As time passed, New York's most beloved hero spent more time as Spider-Man than Peter Parker. His flaming passion toward his crime-fighting job made him more and more obsessed with ending felony and lawbreaking in his city. This was not a bad thing, per se, but it meant that he had less time to rest and heal from his fighting, not to mention his social life which was a complete fender bender.

However, this Sunday his aunt had persuaded him to pay her a visit. After all, he had barely seen or talked to her the last few months so his feeling of guilt had made him give in and allow himself a small break from his exhausting every-day-life.  
Meanwhile, a certain infamous mercenary was skulking around in Queens. He was in the middle of a mission and would certainly visit a certain spider-hero sometime during his stay.

A loud yawn emitted from Peter's mouth as he pulled his hoodie over his wild brown hair. He really had needed the day off, he thought as he zipped his beige jacket all the way to his upper torso and stuffed his hands in his pockets to avoid the crisp air. He noted to himself to start bringing gloves whenever he went out as himself, aka Peter Parker, not Spider-Man. 

Frowning, he started walking on the sidewalk. The dark didn’t exactly intimidate him, but he wanted to get home as fast as possible so he could get some proper sleep before Monday came along.

After a while, taller and taller buildings wrapped themselves around the roads and sidewalks creating narrow and dark alleyways. Peter honestly didn’t want to go through the trouble of going half a block to get to the subway, so he decided to use one of the alleys. He just hoped there weren’t any criminals hiding in it. Making a sharp turn to his right, he subconsciously tightened the straps on his faded ashen backpack and picked up his pace of walking.

With his shitty luck; of course, he had to trip and fall when he walked into an area with a particularly dark shadow looming over it. Perhaps he should have paid more attention, but honestly, it was almost pitch black there.

He did, however, notice a gloved limb sticking out of the shadowed asphalt. He immediately took out his mobile phone and dialed 911 while dragging the body out from the shadow to examine it. The young adult immediately stopped the call when he saw who it was. Of course, it had to be Deadpool. It just had to.

Peter grimaced to himself as he noticed the wounds on the man’s lower torso and pelvic muscles. It was a little difficult to see the full extent of the damage because his leather suit was only a little torn, but his lower torso seemed to be crushed as if tough he had been stepped on by a giant Elephant. 

’’Jesus’’, he whispered silently. It looked bad. ‘These wounds must have been afflicted less than five minutes ago’, the young boy thought to himself, seeing as Wade's wounds hadn’t healed yet. 

He was completely passed out. It was hard to admit to Peter, but the two shared a mutually respectful friendship, especially after he had witnessed some of Wade’s more vulnerable and softer sides.

‘’Oh, man, what I do?’’, He said aloud, with a hint of concern in his voice. He didn’t want to leave him alone in his sorry state. Peter slapped Deadpool hard in the face, testing if he would wake up, but the Merc was out cold. 

Peter sighed once again, having hoped this would be a peaceful day. He didn’t bring his suit, so he couldn’t exactly chase down the fuckers that did this to him, he opted for just waiting it out. So, he took out his phone, snapped a picture of the poor guy (for later laughs) and looked around in the alleyway.

He was going to pretend that he was a normal stranger to Deadpool. To be honest, he would have put on his suit so he could hang out with the Merc once he woke up, but that was impossible now. He'd just make sure the snoozing anti-hero didn't get kidnapped by villains and criminal madmen while he was in his state.

Peter gazed down at Wade's passed out form and saw that he was mostly healed up. The only thing missing was his consciousness. His eyes lingered at his abs and chest longer than they should have. Spidey's phone's screen turned black and he caught himself in the act. Flustered, Peter unlocked it again and opened the Candy Crush app. He hoped this wouldn't be a long night.


	2. Distraction for stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for posting short chapters, they will become longer as the story progresses (won't be too many chapters).  
> Also, yes Spider-Man owns a Sony canonically, for those who didn't already know ^^

After around ten minutes the mercenary groaned and sat up.

''That's it'', he muttered to himself; ''no more taking missions from lizard succubi. They are sniveling, cheating, apostroufous- Wait, is that even a word?''. Peter tried to make himself smaller where he was ''hiding'' in the shadows. For some reason, he felt exposed without his mask on.

Deadpool wobbled to his feet and, surprise surprise, discovered Peter standing there. ''How may I help you, sweet-cheeks?'', He joked with confidence while reloading one of his guns.

'SHIT', Peter thought. He wasn’t prepared to having to pretend he didn’t know him. Deadpool had never seen his face and-  
''You should sure as hell answer before I decide to leave'', Wade suddenly spoke; ''I'm not waiting around in a rotten dark alley so I can have a conversation. Too little time, too much to do''

''My name’s Peter'', he stuttered, he didn’t want to lie to the guy. ''I saw you injured and was just about to call 911''. Okay, maybe he could lie a little. ''You’re Deadpool, right?''

''Hi, Peter, and thank god someone finally recognizes me. I swear to saint Lady Gaga, if you'd have said Spider-Man, I'd be so pissed off... Aaand a little turned on.

Peter felt a flush of red hit his cheekbones so he pulled his hood down a bit. This was not the time for annoying hormones to be acting up! 

''Yeah, why wouldn't you, haha'' He fiddled nervously with his phone in his hands before a figure suddenly loomed over him and pushed him against the wall behind him. Wade leaned in against Peter's ear, grazing his masked upper lip against the flustered boy's earlobe. Peter became hyper-aware of his surroundings, every nerve-ending twitching with anticipation. He was now 100% certain his face was the shade of a ripe tomato.

''Thank you'', Wade smiled mischievously, Peter snapped out of his daze. Did Deadpool just steal his phone?

Wade entered some digits into his Sony and slipped the phone back in Peter's pocket, adding a wink and a ''call me''.

Peter got over the initial shock and replied with a semi-confident ''Maybe I will''. Wade seemed to smile trough his mask.

''See ya later, baby boy'', was all he said and started walking the way Peter came from.

Peter didn't want to admit it to anyone, even less to himself, but Deadpool was somehow generally attractive to him. Pete wondered if Wade would give him his number if he knew he actually was Spider-Man. That would have been a terrible idea, not to mention that Peter was strongly against killing, and Deadpool was a mercenary, aka one who kills for money. It made him sick to his stomach, but it didn't seem to stop Peter from accepting Wade's number.

Just what had he gotten himself into?


	3. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance, but in this chapter, I experimented on viewpoints of the characters. Instead of perspectives going back and forth like a yo-yo, it actually makes sense to read now (yay) ^^  
> So, I think I may upload tomorrow too since I haven't updated for more than three days. We'll see how it goes. :3

*ZZIIPP!*  
The web-shooters made a pleasing sound as the fluid stored within hardened and turned into a string of web as Peter swung from building to building, finally landing on a rooftop to take in his surroundings. The sheer thrill he found in flying like this hadn't deteriorated at all in the short years of being Spider-Man. He found so much enjoyment and therapy in it.

Despite all this, today was a rather boring day to be a superhero. He had barely fought or seen any crime since early morning. New York was quiet. Almost too quiet. He did appreciate the fact that ''his'' city was getting more peaceful every day, seeing as it made his vigilante-like job much easier. 

Sitting on the rooftop, legs dangling off the edge, Peter took out his phone, checking to see if he had gotten any new messages. 

''Oh, shit'', he muttered surprised and softly, tingling butterflies forming in his stomach. He had gotten a message from Wade:

''Hey, petey, im cuming to NY from Fri-sun, how bout we hang out?'' 

Ignoring the lazy and off-putting spelling from Wade's side, Peter thought about this for a moment. He really didn't want to abandon his important and responsible work-post as Spider-Man, but he also wanted to hang out with Wade, seeing as he was rarely in town. Spider-Man and Deadpool got along surprisingly well, so why couldn't Peter and Wade? Contemplating this for a while, he eventually decided:

''I'm free this Saturday, how about we hang out?''

He hesitated for a brief second before hitting 'send' and accepting the consequences for his actions. Man, Deadpool's bad principles and morals were rubbing off on him.

Despite it being around two-and-a-half weeks since he got Deadpool's number, this was only the second actual conversation they had. The first one started with testing if the number Wade got him was correct, and then after a few stiff replies slowly having it turn to a normal conversation.

Honestly, Peter was still embarrassed and bewildered over what had happened back when Deadpool first met Peter. The sexual, maybe even romantic signs of flirting from DP was so clear, but the fact that Peter silently actually fangirled a bit over it was just confusing to him. 

He knew, or so he thought, that he was definitively straight. He was not attracted to men and he refused to believe it. Honestly, facing Deadpool as Spider-Man seemed so easy and natural (albeit annoying) even now, but facing him as Peter just sounded intimidating and embarrassing. Dear God, he needed to clear his mind, or at least get distracted by something.

A loud pair of gunshots were heard from a distance, followed by police sirens and faint yelling voices.

''Just on cue'', Peter smirked slyly, placing his feet firmly against the vertical wall and kicking off at full force.

\--  
*Pling!*  
Deadpool picked his phone up, lightheartedly annoyed. Seeing that it was Peter, however, made him smile a bit. Finally, they were going to meet again.

''You're totally in love'', one of the voices in his head spoke without warning.

''Nuh-uh'', another, more immature voice replied, ''I just like the way his butt looks''

A British-sounding, seemingly more intelligent voice replied: ''You've never even seen his butt'',

''I have porn and an imagination, nuff said'', the childish one replied

''Shut up, I'm trying to read his message'', Deadpool said out loud to the all but quiet head of his.

''I'm free this Saturday, how about we hang out?''

Wade's heart was fluttering, for some reason. Surprisingly, he would never admit to himself that he had a crush on a certain someone, but he definitely knew.  
He sent a thumbs up back, took off his mask and turned on the living room's tv, mentally deciding on where to go and what to do for the hang-out.

He was genuinely excited for this.


	4. No Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm getting more and more invested in this story myself.  
> This one was tedious to write, but I'm glad I did because some interesting things are gonna happen soon.  
> One more coming tomorrow (yay) :3

Peter looked at himself in the clean bathroom mirror. He was contemplating on whether or not he looked good. He was meeting up with Wade in about an hour to go see a movie. Probably another mundane horror or action movie.

To be honest, he didn't know whether or not to feel excited about this. Pete felt jumpy and weird when he thought about Wade. Didn't want to believe that he was attracted to him in any way. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned around and head for the door, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts any longer.

 

Peter had been waiting at least 20 minutes for Wade. He was starting to feel annoyed. His sneakers were tempted to turn around and let Peter return to bed. He didn't, though. Why would he? He just stroked his hand through his hair and straightened his jacket, hoping he looked half decent. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder, making him jump up in the air like a kangaroo. 

Wade spoke ''Hey, you!''. Despite being (really) happy to see Peter again, the merc had to do this. 

''I hope you have a good explanation for being late, we missed the movie'', Peter exclaimed annoyed, turning around slightly to see Deadpool, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

''Hey, man, are you okay? You look-'' He was cut off by by Wade's hand grabbing ahold of his arm, abruptly and harshly dragging him out of the cinema.

''Dude! Totally uncalled for!'', Peter yelled when Deadpool finally stopped in the cold, exhaust-filled streets. He had a sneaking suspicion what this was about.

''Why didn't you tell me that you're fucking Spider-Man?'' It was hard to believe, but Deadpool was actually smiling under his mask. ''We could have hung out on the weekdays!''

Peter face-palmed, smiling apologetically and secretely feeling relieved that Wade knew.

''So you know my secret identity'', he said, cringing as his voice slightly cracked. ''And that last part is what you're mad about?''

''That's right. Also, you did lie to me, yknow. So your perfect ass is about to be handed to you John Cena-style if you don't apologize right now, or at least explain why you thought keeping a secret like this from me was a good idea in the first place.'' Peter knew Wade knew the answer, though.

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Deadpool's arm, stunning the man. Peter smiled slightly.

''I'm genuenly sorry, Wade, but I felt it was necesarry for safety reasons. Besides, you'd easily find out where I live and break in to sniff my panties or something'' 

Deadpool chuckled at that.

''I'm curious, though'', Peter smiled, ''How did you find out about me?''

''Easy, when I Googled you, I saw that you had a deceaced uncle called Ben and dead parents''

''You seriously Googled me?'' Peter was slightly amused.

''I swear it was innocent!'' He didn't look convinced.

''Anyways, there was the off-chance you were just some other kid with family names like that, but I am the gambling type.

Peter gave a small giggle, which eventually turned into a hearty laughter. Soon after, Wade had joined him.

''Dude, you gotta delete some of that information about you on the internet'', the Merc said between fits of laughter.

''Shut up'', was the reply Peter gave as he clutched the sides of his blue sweat-shirt, laughing like a maniac. ''I have a cramp in my stomach and it's your fault''.

After a minute with laughter, Wade spoke. ''Let's go to my place, we're both soaking wet''.

Peter looked around. He hadn't noticed, but it was pouring down around them on the semi-busy streets. 

''Yeah, I thnk it'd be a good idea''. They, or at least Peter, had no idea what they were in for.


	5. The happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been almost two weeks since I've updated. I realize that this is going to sound like the fanfic version of 'dog ate my homework', but after slipping on ice I broke my dominant arm/wrist and had to lay off the computer. I've had such a guilty conscience. Basically, I'm really sorry. Also, I had some good ideas but weren't able to use them properly. So, this chapter took me a long time to write haha ^^ (mostly because of my arm tho.
> 
> But god damn, I do regret revealing Peter being Spider-Man so early in. I have an idea of how it would have turned out if I didn't. Maan, I guess it's too late to change it now, though.
> 
> Also, if you have any idea how to continue this, or if this should be the end, be sure to give me a suggestion or a tip. I could use it :3

As they entered Deadpool's apartment, Peter looked around, hoping it would be up to standard, or at least clean. He wasn't disappointed.

''Like what you see?'', Wade whispered to his left ear from behind.

Peter jumped but laughed nonetheless.

''It's cleaner than I expected''

''I haven't been here in months. Too busy with my jobs'', DP answered, which made sense, considering he rarely stayed in New York.

Peter turned around and realized how close his face was to Wade. His face flushed as he stepped back, desperately trying to find the rights words to say.

''Yeah, that's too bad. So, do you want to watch a movie, since the cinema thing sort of failed?'', Peter spoke up.

''If it's with you, I would.'' Wade flirtatiously joked. Peter's face seemed to grow hotter and hotter. God damn it, he wasn't attracted to Wade, so why was this happening?

Peter nodded silently. Deadpool, grinning, grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to a room to the right with a couch, a TV, a window and a table with weaponry laying on it. Of course, Wade would have guns and katanas in his living room. Peter deadpanned and sat down, after making sure there were no weapons on the two-mans couch.

They decided, after around ten minutes of debating, what to watch; the first Harry Potter movie. The living room was cozy and dark plus they had blankets around them. Wade had also gotten a bowl of potato chips and two cans of Mountain Dew from the kitchen since he knew Peter didn't drink. He noticed how considerate Deadpool was being today.

''You've seriously never watched Harry Potter?'', Wade asked all of a sudden. Peter turned his head to him, grinning slightly. ''Nope'', he answered.

Wade let out a soft chuckle. - ''Well, buckle up, because this is going to be a bumpy ride.''

''Is there some sort of reference I'm not getting?'' He asked, genuinely confused. Deadpool just winked at that and started the movie.

After around fifteen minutes of watching, Peter grew increasingly uncomfortable. He had always been prone to overthinking and analyzing every situation if he wasn't distracted, and this was no exception. Wade had been inching closer every second and Peter had definitively noticed. His legs were trying to inch away from him, but there was nowhere for him to go. He thought that maybe he was wrong, but he really didn't think he was. Wade had taken off his mask before the movie began, and he looked better in the soft blue light from the screen than Peter could remember thinking or noticing before.

He wasn't gay, though. He knew this. Or did he? He wasn't sure. After Gwen's death, he hadn't felt attracted to any other woman, but he certainly wasn't attracted to any men, either. Right?

Of course not, he thought to himself, even though he knew he was lying. He had noticed how attractive some men had looked to him. But even so, Wade was not on that list, right?

Before he had contemplated an answer, Wade had put his arm around him, and leaned close, his breath on Peter's ear again.

''You know, I would love for you to ride MY broomstick''

Peter couldn't bring himself not to laugh at that, It was such a dumb joke. Wade used Pete's open mouth as an invitation to press his own towards it. 

Peter shut up and froze. His mind went completely blank as he realized what was happening. Wade shifted a bit and practically laid on top of him with Peter's legs sticking out around him.

Peter completely melted into the kiss. He really didn't care if he was gay or not, this was too good to be ruined by his nervous thoughts.

After a while, Wade picked Peter up and basically carried him to his bedroom, laid him carefully on his bed, and continued making out with him. He desperately wanted to touch Peter, moving his mouth from his mouth to his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. After hearing a gasp from Peter, he smiled, biting and licking on his tender skin.

Peter kneaded on Wade's costume, wanting to get under and touch his skin. Wade unzipped the leather outfit and tossed it aside, Peter doing the same with his outfit.

While they clutched at each other's backs, Peter could feel a suspicious hard object pressing against his crotch. He, himself was feeling light-headed, blood pooling in his lower area. He peeled Wade's boxers off and caressed his penis fondly, rubbing it more intensely as time passed. 

''Sweet mother of leprechauns!'' Wade gasped and moaned as he came and continued going down on Peter.

He sneaked a hand down Peter's briefs and rubbed his crotch, kissing around his navel. Peter shakily wrapped his legs around Wade's rugged back and leaned forward into his head, while his dick was being sucked.

''Ahh- I'm gonna, ahh!-'', Peter cried out before arching his back in pleasure.

Wade swallowed, got up and kissed Peter passionately, before laying back down on his bed.

Peter looked at Wade's beautiful, scarred face and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that he was clearly gay. He knew he had to admit it to himself sooner or later.

''How was that, sweetums?'' Deadpool spoke up, after a moment of silence. Peter's eyes were wet, his emotions brimming out and forming tears.

''Woah, woah, hey you okay, webs?'' Wade suddenly felt insecure, thinking Peter maybe had regret doing this.

Peter just hugged Wade tightly and spoke.

''I just didn't know I felt this way before''

Both of them smiled brightly at that. Peter choked on his tears and made sobbing noises while Wade held him in his arms. They laid there for the rest of the night.


End file.
